Broken House
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: What if Hana didn't stop the boys and talk to them when they were going to the state for New years? What if something bad really did happen to poor Tohru.


We do not own Fruits Basket

This is a KyouxTohruxYuki fic.

* * *

The man was laughing when he was walking up the trail looking back at the two boys. "I can't believe you'd think someone would come up here and try to rob the house." 

Kyou rolled his eyes walking after him "Maybe if you didn't make up stupid stories like that.. lets just get inside I'm starving!"

The dog nodded as he walked up on the porch then stopped seeing the sliding door broken off the hinges. Kyou blinked at the door his eyes going wide "M-maybe.. she fell and broke it?..."

Yuki shivered walking into the house "Miss Honda?!"

There was no answer as the older dog walked in looking around. "Somebody put up a struggle in the living room."

Kyou shivered running up stairs to Tohru's room "Tohru!? Tohru!? Where are you?!"

Yuki shivered running from room to room down stairs "Miss Honda?! Miss Honda?!"

The girl shifted now from where she had laid in silence for the past three days her hands tied tightly around her wrist that caused them to become raw and bleed her ankles were the same. She pushed herself up off the floor of the closet using her feet to hit against the locked door hoping one of the boy's would here her.

Kyou tensed hearing the banging from down stairs closet, as fast as he could he jumped down the stairs and towards the closet Yuki ran t the closet the same time Kyou got there and both swung it open at the same time both eye's where wide seeing her

Tears began to roll down her face as she looked at the two her clothes torn and tattered her mouth gagged with a sock then ducked taped.

Kyou shivered kneeling down, and gently he took the 'gag' out trying not to hurt her "Its ok Tohru.." He shivered and began helping Yuki with the untying Tohru from the ropes.

She shivered feeling the rope pulling from her skin that had started to heal. Shigure came running in to see the two helping the girl. "I'm going to call Hatori."

Kyou shivered then helped her up with Yuki's help, both lead her to the bathroom sitting her on the counter Kyou started the water while Yuki got the first aid kit

"... I'm sorry..." Was all she could say to the orange tabby cat boy she held her hands out blood slowly dripping to the bathroom floor.

Kyou shook his head walking to her placing his hands on her cheeks as the water ran into the tub "Nothing to be sorry about... We'll clean your wounds and bathe you.. then we'll fix your wounds..." Yuki nodded setting the kit down.

"... He smashed mom..." She spoke sadly as Shigure came up the steps to the bathroom. "Hatori will be here as soon as he can make sure you clean out her wounds carefully."

Kyou growled throwing a bottle at the dog "Get out you pervert! I know what to do!" he looked to her with kind eyes "You think you.. can undress?"

The girl nodded lightly. "... I... I don't want to undress in front of any of you..."

Kyou blinked "Why?..." he blushed then looking away nodding "Call us.. when you need us" he and Yuki walked out of he bathroom

She blushed lightly as she shut the door dropping her tattered clothes to the bathroom floor she got into the tub before letting the two know it was ok to come back in.

Kyou and Yuki walked back in blushing, Kyou knelt down by the tub "How are you"

The girl looked down popping the bubbles with her index finger. "... I'm happy someone let me out of the closet after three days..."

Kyou shivered lowering his head "I knew.. We should have come back... I'm.. I'm sorry..." He looked away not wanting to show his tears

Yuki shivered lowering his head "Forgive us Miss Honda?..."

The girl nodded lightly as she picked up the bubbles into her hands blowing them at the two boys she tried to force a smile for them.

Kyou looked at her then sniffled reaching out petting her softly. Yuki smiled sadly petting her other cheek. She flinched at they're touch drawing back slowly.

Kyou shivered lowering his head then slowly walked out of the bathroom "I'll start dinner for everyone" he said walking out

Yuki frowned pulling his hand back "Gomen"

The girl kept her head lowered holding out her wrists for him to clean out for her. Yuki smiled softly then softly began cleaning her wrists trying not to hurt her. She let out a weak cry every now and then when he touched certain parts of her wrists.

Yuki jumped back a bit eyes wide "M-m-miss Honda!? I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"... It's ok... Please don't stop I don't want to get sick from my cuts..."

Yuki nodded slowly washing her wrists again being extra careful. The girl sat silently in the bath tub some of the bubbles were covered with blood from her ankles.

Yuki smiled faintly "There.. Wrists are all done... Shall I do your ankles?" She nodded lightly shifting so her ankles hung over the side of the bathtub. Yuki blushed and gently began cleaning them. Tohru sat in the water the bubbles touching her nose.

Yuki blinked at her then smiled softly finishing cleaning both ankles "How are you feeling?"

"... Better then being locked in a closet." She smiled faintly.

Yuki smiled then nodded slowly, he blinked hearing Hatori's voice from down stairs and smiled "Hatori's here... shall I get your bath robe ready?"

"Yeah and can you get me some clean clothes to Sohma-kun?" She moved her ankles back into the warm water beneath the bubbles.

Yuki nodded getting up walking out of the bathroom, towards her room

She played with the bubbles. 'I don't want them to know what else happened.' She spoke to herself.

Yuki grabbed her bathrobe and some fresh clean clothes shaking his head at the mess, he walked back to the bathroom setting them on the counter "I'm going to start cleaning with Shigure and Kyou... you get dressed and go rest ok?"

The girl nodded then looked to the boy. "... Can I lay in your room Souma-kun...?"

Yuki blinked blushing a beat red then nodded slowly "Aa..." Kyou walked to the front door "I'm going out.. Be back soon" he mumbled walking out

The girl heard the neko talking then the door closed. "... Is he upset with me."

Yuki blinked then shook his head, he knew what the cat was up to and knew he wanted it to be a surprise "No... I think he just needs to get away"

The girl looked down nodding. "... I'm going to get dressed ok Souma-kun?" Yuki nodded slowly then walked out.

She put on her bathrobe snuggling against its warmth. She didn't want to go to her room that's where the boy had her for several hours.

Yuki stood in Tohru's room looking around at the mess, he frowned seeing the stains on the bed "When I find out who did this... I'll make sure.. he never does it again... I'll kill him"

The girl walked out of the bathroom fully dressed now her hair up in a towel. Yuki began cleaning her room frowning softly

"... I'll clean it later Souma-kun..."

Yuki shook his head "You shouldn't have to... Its fine Miss Honda.. you sleep we'll get this house clean"

Her head lowered. "I tried to protect the house."

Yuki looked at her "Miss Honda... this house... Its.. its worthless compared to you"

"... I'm just an orphan..." She turned away walking into Yuki's room laying down.

Yuki shook his head "Your a princess..." Kyou walked through the front door holding a box to his chest then grabbed the picture of Tohru's mother walking to his room

She just stayed silent closing her eyes tightly hearing Kyou walk by.

Kyou sat on his bed, taking out a beautiful crystal frame, he softly set it beside him placing the picture of Tohru's mom inside it, and he smiled faintly "there"

The girl was sleeping silently above the covers of the young boy's bed. The older men were downstairs letting Tohru rest for now before Hatori would check her over.


End file.
